I wanna touch you there
by YukimuraSeiichi
Summary: Pairing: Wird nicht verraten. Weiss Kreuz. Ein einziger Tanz kann vieles auslösen. G


Disclaimer: Da bin ich wieder. Nachdem "Just be free" zum einen eher Schlecht war (wenn man mich fragt) und dazu auch noch etwas älter, liefere ich hier mit "I wanna touch you there" meine erste Song Fic ab. Die ist allerdings erst ein paar Wochen alt. Allerdings hatte ich sie auf Englisch geschrieben und musste erst mal ein wenig Zeit finden, diese auf Deutsch zu übersetzen. "Weiß Kreuz" gehört leider auch nicht mir und das verwendete Lied "I wanna touch you there" vom Sarah Connor Album "Unbelievable" ist natürlich auch nicht meins (aber ich liebe diesen Song).  
Rating: Da nichts passiert PG  
Pairing: Wenn ich's verrate ists ja langweilig ^^  
Ich widme die Geschichte Shuichichan und Yoshi, wegen den beiden hab ich meine Anime Sucht wieder neu entdeckt. HEGDL  
Written by Ayachan   
I wanna touch you there  
Als ich den riesigen Raum betrat, war ich zu erst ziemlich erschrocken. So viele Menschen, deren Körper sich im Takt der Musik wiegten.  
Aber für mich waren all diese Menschen unbedeutend, es zählte an diesem Abend nur Einer. Der Junge, der am Tisch direkt neben der Bar saß. Ich schauderte, als die Zeilen des Liedes bis in meinem Kopf drangen. Dieses Lied war so ehrlich und ich war hier, mit ihm. Naja, nicht direkt mit ihm, denn wahrscheinlich würde er mich eher töten, als mit mir an einen solchen Ort zu gehen, aber das spielte in diesem Moment keine Rolle. Das war unsere Nacht, oder zumindest wollte ich, dass es unsere Nacht wird.  
  
//Oh baby when night, falls on you and I, I wanna be with you and share each breath you're breathing.  
And I want you heart. Want it pressed so close to mine. I wanna lose myself forever in this feeling.  
I can't wait to feel that heaven in your arms. So tell me how to get, get to your heart.//  
  
Nah, näher, ging ich zu ihm. In meinen Augen war er immer noch ein Kind. Aber auch ein Killer. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, wie er so sanft und unschuldig bleiben konnte, in der Welt, in der er lebte. Ich fragte mich tief in meinem Inneren, was wohl Crawford sagen würde, wenn er wüsste wo ich in dieser Nacht hingegangen war. Bin ich ein Lügner oder ein Betrüger wenn ich ehrlich zu meinen eigenen Gefühlen bin und dazu stehe? Ich denke, ich weiß als einziger, was es wirklich heißt und bedeutet, schuldig zu sein.  
Ich ging noch Näher zu dem Jungen und schlang meine Arme von hinten um seinen Körper.  
"Schau dich nicht um, Engel."  
Er bewegte sich nicht. Ich spürte, dass er nicht einmal Angst hatte. Das war gut so.  
"Tanz mit mir."  
Er nickte, aber drehte sich immer noch nicht herum.  
Ich schubste ihn auf die Tanzfläche.  
"Schließe deine Augen und lass dich fallen."  
  
//I wanna touch you there I wanna touch your heart. I wanna make you love me. I wanna be the one and touch you everywhere. So deep inside your soul. I wanna make you feel a love so deep so real so true. You heart your soul and everywhere. I wanna touch you there, I wanna kiss you there. I wanna touch you there.//  
  
Er schloss seine Augen. Ich lächelte und zog ihn näher an mich heran. Er war so unglaublich kindlich und sanft. Wie ein Engel. Ein Todesengel. Es war traurig, aber auf eine Art und Weise, die man nur schwer beschreiben konnte, waren wir uns doch so ähnlich. Ich verstand nicht, warum er das nicht einsah. Er schlang seine Arme seine Arme um meinen Nacken. Wenn er wüsste, wer ich bin, dann würde er das nicht tun. Ich wusste das, doch ich wollte in diesem Augenblick nicht darüber nachdenken. Ich zog ihn noch näher an mich heran. Meine Finger strichen zärtlich über seine Wange. Er lächelte sanft.  
`Würdest du mich töten, wenn du deine Augen öffnen würdest?`  
//Oh baby want your eyes. Want them looking into mine. I wanna see the things that they will be revealing. And I want your lips, wanna hear them say my name at night. I wanna be in each exiting dream you're dreaming.//  
  
Ich strich mit meinen Lippen über die seinen. Er erschauderte, ich spürte es. Aber er stieß mich nicht weg und das war gut. Ich fühlte mich sicher und presste meine Lippen auf seine. Ich wollte nicht, dass dieser Moment endete. Er lächelte sanft gegen meine Lippen. Es fühlte sich so gut an, so richtig, ich fühlte mich glücklich, aber ich wusste, dass dieser Moment enden würde, sobald das Lied zu Ende war. Meine Zunge suchte sich ihren Weg in seinen Mund. Er stöhnte leise auf. Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Körper.  
"Du bist so süß, Engel."  
Er erwiderte meinen Kuss und ich spürte, dass ihm das, was er tat, gefiel.  
  
//I can't wait to taste your kisses in the dark. And I can't wait to get, to get your heart.//  
  
Ich wusste, dass ich sein Herz niemals haben konnte, aber für diesen einen kurzen Moment hatte ich ihn.  
  
//Wanna hold you in my arms tonight. Lie beside you while you sleep. Fill your world with love so strong. A love that goes so deep. I wanna touch you, in your heart//  
  
Liebe konnte nicht falsch sein. Ich wusste, dass Crawford und die anderen so dachten. Aber ich war aus irgendeinem Grund anderes. Ich konnte Lieben, auch wenn die Person, die ich liebte, mein Feind war. Ich bemerkte, dass die Musik gestoppt hatte und erschrak. Würde er die Augen öffnen und erkennen, wer ich war? Doch er tat nichts von alldem. Ich küsste ihn noch einmal, dann drehte ich mich herum und verschwand in der Menge. Erst jetzt öffnete er die Augen. Die Person, mit der er getanzt hatte, war verschwunden.  
  
"Wer bist du, Fremder?"  
~Ende~ 


End file.
